


Smoldering

by YappiChick



Category: Prince of Persia: Sands of Time
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dastan is enjoying himself for more than he should be.  Especially since he's stranded in the desert with his irate wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoldering

“It’s hot,” Dastan observes as they trudge through the unforgiving desert sands.

“Sweltering,” offers Tamina.

He gives her the once over as she walks ahead of him. “Sultry.”

She doesn’t even turn at his blatant come on. “Are you talking about the weather or other things which have caught your attention?”

She knows him too well. He grins as he matches her stride. “I can talk about you that way. You _are_ my wife.”

“Do not remind me,” Tamina huffs.

For a blissful moment, the lure of bantering with his beloved has made him forget about the scorching sun. He winks at her. “You’re beautiful when you’re angry.”

“And you are always exasperating!” Dastan suspects she would have stomped away if she could do such a thing in deep sand.

He feigns a mortal wound and holds his hand to his chest. “Be careful, Princess. You will injure my fragile ego with such talk.”

His wife glares at him. “Perhaps it would be wise for it to suffer such a fate. Because of your ego, you refused to ask for directions and now we are in the middle of this wasteland with no idea which way to go.”

Dastan slings an arm around her, ignoring the sweat that covers both of their skin. He lowers his lips to her ear. “But at least we are together.”

She shrugs off his shoulder. “Again, do not remind me of my misfortunes.”

“You love me.”

She says nothing, but Dastan doesn’t miss the small smile that dances over her lips as she walks ahead of him.

 _Yup_ , he thinks delightedly, _definitely sultry_.


End file.
